wolfensteinfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Wolfenstein Wiki
Wygląd strony głównej Witam! Jestem znajomym użytkownika I Need Ammo i administratorem kilku innych wiki. Mogę wam dopomóc ze zrobieniem strony głównej. I Need Ammo myślał nad układem takim jak na mojej [http://pl.archeon.wikia.com/wiki/Archeon_Wiki Acheron Wiki]. W tym celu prosiłbym o opisanie mi, jakie miały by tam być kategorie. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Rublev|Rublev]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rublev|dyskusja]]) 20:59, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) [edit] Jak na razie będą to: *Przeciwnicy *Postacie *Poziomy *Mapy *Klasy *Gry z serii Wolfenstein *Bossowie Czy coś jeszcze? Wykreśl mapy i zamiast poziomów daj misje. [[Użytkownik:Pio387|Pio387]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:Pio387|dyskusja]]) 21:24, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Dodałem dział Bossowie. Chodzi o to że Mapy tyczą się map z trybu multiplayer a Poziomy to misje z trybu singleplayer więc proszę o nie zmienianie tego [[Użytkownik:I Need Ammo!|I Need Ammo!]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:I Need Ammo!|dyskusja]]) 21:27, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dzięki za rozjaśnienie tych kwestii. [[Użytkownik:Pio387|Pio387]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:Pio387|dyskusja]]) 21:30, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Oki, zrobiłem już prototypową wersję. Proszę zgłaszać uwagi i pomysły. [[Użytkownik:Rublev|Rublev]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rublev|dyskusja]]) 10:16, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) Wyśmienicie! Prosił bym tylko żeby upchnąć gdzieś jeszcze odnośnik do regulaminu. [[Użytkownik:I Need Ammo!|I Need Ammo!]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:I Need Ammo!|dyskusja]]) 11:36, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) RTCW 2013 Remake Mod Witam. Zacząłem pracę nad modyfikacją RTCW, która odswierzy tą grę, tzn. Nowe textury, modele, efekty dźwiękowe i jeśli sie da to jakieś shadery. Potrzebuję doświadczonych modderów, którzy znają sie szczególnie na modelach 3D aby zkonwertowac np modele broni z COD do RTWC i wygładzić modele postaci. Teksturami i dźwiękiem mógłbym zająć sie osobiście ale w tej kwestii też mógłby ktoś pomóc:) Jeszcze przydałaby sie osoba która mogłaby dodać jakiś ładny shader jeśli sie da. Oczywiście modyfikując tą kultową gre nie chciałbym aby utraciła ona klimat, bo właśnie że wzgledu na klimat chcę ją odrestaurować aby w dzisiejszych czasach grafika tej gry nie kuła w oczy Zainteresowanych proszę o kontakt. Pozdro http://imageshack.com/a/img32/873/ivbw.jpg Hmm... brzmi to całkiem ciekawie, ja próbowałem zaglądać w kod RTCW. Skomplikowany, aczkolwiek ciekawy. Ja niestety nie jestem dobrym grafikiem(a może po prostu nie próbowałem?). Ale ciekawy projekt, będę obserwować. Sam programuję w C, ale tworzenie gier komputerowych nie jest moją ulubioną dziedziną. Mimo tego, poobserwuję ten projekt, być może będzie coś trzeba zmienić w samym kodzie, w silniku graficznym gry. Pozdrawiam [[Użytkownik:Pio387|Pio387]] 15:33, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) Właśnie przydałoby sie ulepszyć silnik graficzny. Zauważyłem że RTCW trochę pogarsza tekstury, a mianowicie gdy zwiększe kontrast tekstury w programie wygląda to dobrze ale jak wgram ją do wolfa wygląda ona znacznie gorzej :/ W ustawieniach mam oczywiście wszystko na full i w pliku konfiguracji zwiekszałem liczbę kolorów z 32 na 64 czy 128 ale to nic nie dało. Może właśnie w silniku trzeba coś przerobić. A i jeszcze jedno : Próbował ktoś importować bronie z Enemy Territory do RTCW? [[Użytkownik:CeZaR|CeZaR]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:CeZaR|dyskusja]]) 18:03, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) Silnik graficzny - ciężkie zadanie, trza poprzeglądać pliki ów silnika, wyciągnąć z nich jak najwięcej wartościowych informacji. Tylko jak to zrobić? Zadanie dosyć trudne, dużo algorytmów(które średnio lubię, delikatnie mówiąc). Ale może coś się uda, kto wie. [[Użytkownik:Pio387|Pio387]] 19:08, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) Świetna inicjatywa. Ja sam niestety nie mogę wiele wnieść, gdyż moja myśl kombinatorska kończy się na optymalizowaniu configu :P. Niemniej jednak postaram się pomóc jak najbardziej. Co do importu broni: znałem pewnego moddera, który mówił mi, że stworzenie jednej broni w RTCW/ET wymagało od niego nielada wysiłku, aczkolwiek nie wiem jak to jest w przypadku importowania gotowej broni. [[Użytkownik:I Need Ammo!|I Need Ammo!]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:I Need Ammo!|dyskusja]]) 21:34, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) W przypadku broni, musisz stworzyć strukturę, która będzie ją jakby opisywała no i model graficzny. CeZaR, jakim programem robisz modele? [[Użytkownik:Pio387|Pio387]] 21:56, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) Nie robię modeli:P Właśnie dla tego napisałem że szukam kogoś kto sie na tym zna :) Ale Pomyślałem że zamiast tworzenia nowych modeli broni lub konwertowania ich z COD możnaby użyć modeli z ET przez zwykle " kopiuj- wklej" ale nie wiem czy będzie działać i nie mam jak tego sprawdzić bo nie mam ET :/ [[Użytkownik:CeZaR|CeZaR]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:CeZaR|dyskusja]]) 22:46, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) ET jest darmowe, więc śmiało można je sciągnąć ze strony producenta www.splashdamage.com :) [[Użytkownik:I Need Ammo!|I Need Ammo!]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:I Need Ammo!|dyskusja]]) 22:51, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) Cóż, chyba napiszę na Angielskiej Wolfenstein Wiki, czy nie znają jakiegoś toolchaina do RTCW. Jestem tam Administratorem, powinni odpowiedzieć. [[Użytkownik:Pio387|Pio387]] 01:11, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Niestety mam za mały transfer żeby ściągnąć ET:/ ale ściągnąłem moda do ET z nowym modelem mp40. Wieczorem zobaczę czy będzie chodził ten model na RTCW. A w sumie z ET to byłyby tylko 2 bronie do RTCW: m1 garand i k43, chyba że reszta broni ma ładniejsze modele niż w RTCW ale sam nie wiem bo po screenach to trudno ocenić :/ [[Użytkownik:CeZaR|CeZaR]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:CeZaR|dyskusja]]) 09:10, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Modele i tekstury w ET są, jakby to powiedzieć, bardziej wygładzone w stosunku do RTCW, ale to naprawdę tylko kosmetyczne rzeczy. Przeniesienie samego modelu broni nie było by chyba problemem, ale gorzej z programowaniem broni, bo nie wiem czy np. RTCW obsługiwał by granatnik Garanda i K43 bez poważnych zmian w silniku gry. [[Użytkownik:I Need Ammo!|I Need Ammo!]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:I Need Ammo!|dyskusja]]) 13:09, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) ''''Spróbować można. A jak sie nie uda z granatnikiem to chociaż same modele skoro są ładniejsze. '''''''''''Ma ktoś z was ET i mógłby wstawić cały folder models/weapons na np. zippyshare to bym sie z tym pobawił. O i przy okazji modele postaci z teksturami.'''[[Użytkownik:CeZaR|CeZaR]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:CeZaR|dyskusja]]) 14:42, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) A więc ten model mp40 o którym pisałem wcześniej jest w formacie .md3, a RTCW obsługuje format .mdc :/[[Użytkownik:CeZaR|CeZaR]] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:CeZaR|dyskusja]]) 10:39, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) A jednak .md3 to to samo co .mdc. Wystarczyło zmienić format w nazwie, teksture wkleić do innej lokalizacji i śmiga! :) '''Nowy model mp40 z poprawionymi przezemnie teksturami: '''http://imageshack.com/a/img6/7995/mz01.jpg=